fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Trick-or-Treat
Dit is mijn (Nachtharts) Schrijf-O-Ween inzending, veel leesplezier! ;-) thumb|550px Nero werd wakker. Half nog in slaap keek hij op de wekker. “Wat?! Zes uur pas?! Ah, nee hè” Toen pas besefte hij dat het 31 oktober was. Dat betekende Halloween, de leukste dag van het jaar! Hij kon alvast zichzelf klaar gaan maken. Meteen klaarwakker sprong hij uit bed. Nero keek het duister in, hij wilde het licht aan zetten maar hij tastte in het niets. Na even tijd had hij het lichtknopje gevonden, hij klikte het aan, de lichten gingen aan en hij keek in zijn zeer vertrouwde slaapkamer. Hij deed de kast open waar hij zijn Halloween-kostuum in had gelegd, hij pakte het en liep naar beneden. Toen hij beneden was klikte hij de lamp aan en legde hij zijn spullen op de tafel. Hij had zo veel zin om vannacht te trick-or-treaten! Hij opende het laatje waar zijn lenzen in lagen. Niet normale lenzen natuurlijk, maar zwarte lenzen, als hij ze opdeed zou het lijken alsof zijn ogen volledig zwart waren, maar hij kon nog steeds gewoon goed zien. Hij legde de lenzen op de tafel. Hij ging naar boven, om wat rode make-up te pakken. Heel zachtjes sloop hij de kamer van zijn moeder, die nog sliep. Hij zag aan zijn linkerhand het make-up tafeltje, gelukkig gebruikte zijn moeder veel verschillende soorten make-up die hij dus kon lenen. Hij keek in het laatje. Hmmmm, ja daar was de rode make-up. En daar was dat witte poeder voor op het gezicht, hoe het ook mocht heten. Hij pakte ze allemaal en liep weer naar beneden. Hij legde de spullen neer naast de lenzen en het kostuum en ging zitten. Hij twijfelde of hij de make-up nu zou aanbrengen of wachten tot vanmiddag. Hij was ongeduldig en besloot het nu alvast te doen. Hij liep naar de badkamer met de make-up en keek in de spiegel, zijn zwarte golvende haren pasten perfect bij zijn kostuum dus hij hoefde ze niet te verven, dat scheelde een hoop werk. Zijn plan was om zijn hele gezicht wit te maken en een soort bloedrode uitgelopen ogen te maken. Hij begon met dat witte poeder over zijn gezicht te doen. Na een tijdje merkte Nero dat het niet heel veel effect had, ach ja, dan moest hij maar meer gebruiken. Even later was zijn gezicht helemaal wit, zijn zwarte haar stak heel erg af tegen zijn nu helemaal wit gemaakte gezicht, hij leek wel een vampier nu, haha. Hij begon met de rode make-up, hij had zijn moeder wel eens haar make-up zien doen dus hij wist hoe het moest. Hij deed eerst heel vol rood rond zijn ogen, toen hij klaar was maakte hij heel voorzichtig soort van takjes daarnaast. Wonderbaarlijk genoeg was het zonder uitschieten gelukt! Hij keek in spiegel, wow, het zag er echt heel cool uit. Nero was trots op zichzelf. Hij liep naar beneden naar de tafel en pakte zijn kostuum. Hij trok het kostuum aan, het was een soort lange zwarte leren jas met een hoodie en hij had er een mondkapje aan vast gemaakt. Hij deed de hoodie op en liep naar de spiegel heel voorzichtig deed hij de grote lenzen op. Hij keek weer in de spiegel. Holy Shit, hij zag er episch uit, hij schrok zowat van zichzelf. Nu moest hij de tijd wegkijken tot vanavond. Hij pakte zijn telefoon en opende WhatsApp, hij ging naar zijn chat met Mauro en appte: Ik ben klaar met mijn kostuum, en jij?. Nog geen minuut later kreeg hij een appje terug met: Bijna klaar, stuur selfie! Gelijk stuurde Nero terug: Nee, ik wil je verassen. Waarop Mauro antwoordde: ‘Oké, mij best, succes’. Vanavond gingen ze met zijn tweeën trick-or-treaten dus ze zouden elkaar in ieder geval zien. Wat moest hij nu gaan doen? Hij besloot maar te gaan tekenen. Hij ging zijn ‘outfit’ tekenen. Hij was niet heel goed in tekenen, maar hij was zo perfectionistisch dat hij er altijd een eeuw over deed, maar dan was het wel goed gelukt. Hij liep naar boven om zijn potloden te pakken. Hij liep de trap op, voor de zoveelste keer deze ochtend. Hij trok zijn rommellaatje open en zocht naar zijn potlodendoos. Toen hij hem eindelijk had gevonden pakte hij nog zijn gum en liep hij naar beneden. Hij legde de spullen neer naast het papier en pakte een lichtgrijs potlood om mee te schetsen. Zo was hij een beetje aan het tekenen. He lukte voor geen meter. Hij probeerde even door te zetten maar het werkte niet. Hij smeet het potlood op de grond, het brak. Normaal gesproken had hij het erg jammer gevonden maar nu bekommerde hij zich er niet om. Hij pakte zijn telefoon en toetste het nummer in wat hij al zo vaak had ingetoetst; het nummer van Mauro. ‘Hallo, waarom bel je me?’, hoorde Nero gelijk uit zijn telefoon komen. ‘Ik verveel me dood!’, klaagde Nero ,‘Kunnen we niet gewoon nu al even naar de stad gaan, gewoon een beetje tijd doden tot vanavond?’, vroeg hij. ‘Oké, vooruit dan, dan kunnen we gelijk elkaars kostuums bekijken.’, antwoordde zijn vriend. ‘Kom jij dan naar mijn huis toe?’, vroeg Nero. ‘Sure’, was het korte antwoord dat hij terugkreeg. Hij hing de telefoon op. Tien minuten later ging de bel. Opgewonden rende hij naar de deur. Krakend deed hij hem open terwijl hij zorgvuldig probeerde zichzelf niet te laten zien. ‘Mauro! Jij bent hier vroeg!’, riep hij uit. ‘Ach, je kent me toch’, hij grinnikte. Mauro stapte naar binnen en keek rond tot hij hem recht aankeek. In een flits zag hij Mauro schrikkend een stap achteruit doen, maar toen herpakte hij zich. ‘Woww!!! Man, echt supereng’, zei hij half fluisterend toen. Stiekem was Nero niet net zo enthousiast over Mauro’s kostuum. Het was een soort horrorclown maar niet heel goed gelukt. Hij wilde hem niet kwetsen dus zei hij dat zijn kostuum ook supercool was. ‘Zullen we gelijk maar naar de stad gaan?’ vroeg hij toen. Mauro knikte. De zon ging onder, Nero en Mauro keken naar de prachtige rode en oranje strepen in de lucht. Ze hadden de hele dag rondgelopen in de stad, een beetje eten gekocht en mensen de stuipen op het lijf gejaagd.’Zullen we naar mijn huis toe gaan en dan gaan Trick-or-Treaten?’, vroeg Nero ..plotseling. ‘Ja, is goed, tegen de tijd dat we daar zijn is het al donker. Ze liepen naar hun fiets. ‘Naar jouw huis dus?’, checkte Mauro terwijl hij op zijn fiets stapte. Nero knikte. ‘Man, wat heb ik er zin in!’. ‘Ja, ik ook’, zei Mauro, een klein beetje tam voor zijn doen vond Nero. Toen ze al bijna bij Nero’s huis aangekomen waren zei Mauro plotseling: ‘Weet je wat? We kunnen ook gewoon hier beginnen, bij jou in de straat doen ze toch bijna nooit open.’ Nero was verrast maar hij stemde er mee in. Ze parkeerden hun fietsen en liepen een ietwat sinister steegje in. ‘Zullen we hier maar aanbellen?’, vroeg Nero. ‘Ja, lijkt mij ook’, antwoordde Mauro, hij drukte op de bel. Een paar seconden later deed een man van ongeveer veertig jaar oud open. Hij leek eerst te schrikken, alsof hij even vergeten was dat het Halloween was, maar daarna keek hij hen vriendelijk aan. ‘Ik zal wat snoep halen’, zei hij en toen verdween hij in zijn huis. Enkele tientallen seconden later kwam hij terug met minimarsjes. ‘Is dat goed?’, vroeg de man. De twee jongens knikten energiek en namen het snoep aan. Ze liepen naar het volgende huis. Dit keer belde Nero aan. Bijna gelijk deed een vrouw open, ze leek totaal niet onder de indruk van hun kostuums. ‘Ik zal maar snoep gaan halen’, zuchtte ze. Even later kwam ze terug met een paar kerssnoepjes in haar handen. Op deze manier liepen ze de straten door. ‘We hebben al best veel, hé’, zei Mauro. ‘Ja, inderdaad’, hij gebaarde naar zijn tas. Plotseling zagen ze een meisje van ongeveer hun leeftijd op straat lopen, heel professioneel gekleed als geest. Nero huiverde zo echt zag het er uit. ‘Hallo!’, riep Mauro naar haar,‘Wil je meelopen met ons?’. ‘Ja hoor, is goed’, zei ze zachtjes. ‘Cool kostuum,’ zei Nero tegen het meisje,‘hoe heb je dat gemaakt?’. ‘Het wordt makkelijker als je ouder bent’, was het vage antwoord wat hij terugkreeg. ‘Bellen jullie aan?’, vroeg ze met haar bijna betoverende stem. Nero knikte en drukte op het zwarte knopje. ‘Hallo’, zei de jongen die opendeed. ‘Trick-or-Treat?’, zei Nero zo onheilspellend als hij maar kon. ‘Ik denk dat ik dan toch maar voor “Treat” ga’, zei hij grinnikend terwijl hij naar binnen liep om snoep te halen. Ze namen alledrie het snoep aan en gingen door naar het volgende huis. Dit keer was het Mauro die op de bel drukte. Een mollige man van rond de vijftig deed open. ‘Trick-or-Treat?’, zei Mauro. ‘Sorry, ik heb geen snoep meer in huis, dus doe maar “Trick” dan. ‘Oké’, zei het meisje plotseling. Ze keek hem recht in de ogen aan. Ineens viel de man dood op de grond neer. Ze hadden zich beiden niet verroerd. ‘Stomverbaasd keken Nero en Mauro van het meisje naar de man en weer terug. ‘Wa-war doe je nu?’, wist Mauro uit te brengen. Het meisje draaide zich om in zijn richting en keek hem recht aan. Mauro viel plots neer op de grond, ‘Nee, nee, nee!’, krijste Nero. Hij rende zo hard als hij kon weg, maar ineens stond ze voor hem. ‘Spaar me’, smeekte Nero. Ze reageerde niet en doodde Nero die op de grond neerviel. Het meisje lachte kwaadaardig en vloog ver weg, om nooit meer terug te komen. ‘Ik ben vrij!!’, krijste ze. Categorie:Nachthart Categorie:Schrijf-O-Ween